


What's It Called?

by SadSatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas Can't Get Enough of Dean, Dean Can't Get Enough of Cas, M/M, Nerd Castiel, No School In This Chapter, Popular Dean Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSatan/pseuds/SadSatan
Summary: Last year of High School for Dean and he began to think he would actually finish the year in the same school. Castiel kept hidden his platonic love for Dean for over six months. It takes him seven days to finally to meet Dean, the approach is insanelly smooth af and they miss a whole day of classes.





	What's It Called?

They'd been here for just over six months now, for the first time Dean was starting to believe they might actually be sticking around there. Previously, they'd been moving around a lot, but now they were less than 30 minutes away from Bobby, and his Dad had actually got a long-term job: hopefully they wouldn't be going anywhere else for a while and he he and Sam - for once - would finish scholl on the same school. Especially for Dean, who was on his last year of High School.

Things had actually been going well, at school that was. Dean had learnt to read people over time, he knew how to act. At school, he'd pretty quickly worked his way to the top. He'd joined the boxing team and was pretty well liked.

Most nights, Dean was working in a bar, with the help of fake ID. The extra paycheck had taken away a lot of the pressure at home; especially because his Dad was almost never at home on business trips that usually took longer than they expected, sometimes leaving Dean and his younger brother, Sam, without enough money to pay bills and affort food and things had definitely been a lot better there, at least for now.

The bar wasn't bad. Dean flirted for extratips and got happily drunk from the drinks people bought him. Tonight wasn't unlike any other, he was about an hour away from the end of his shift, leaving him with a buzz.

Castiel has been going to the same school for his entire life. It was always the same kind of people who always made his life a living Hell but he had always tried to mind his own business and avoid bullies at all costs while getting his straight A+'s that he deserved. But, all of a sudden his world spinned around when this particular kid was thrown into his classroom six months ago. It was hard to admit at first but, Castiel had only eyes for Dean Winchester. 

Of all people, it had to be someone who apparently never noticed his presence aside from occasionally asking Castiel’s homework to copy minutes before classes began. If it wasn’t fot those mesmerazing green eyes and ridiculous cute freackles on his face, he would have politely declined immediately. But that was Dean. Castiel was always, obviously, too careful not to stare a lot or demonstate any signs of his platonic crush and, apparently, remarkably succeded on that task.

Castiel was known – not only by his nerdy status in school – but for coming from a very wealth family. Hefty parties were common to be thrown in his residence, where the most opulent families were invited. Of course the parties were fun – even though Castiel rarely participated - and his parents were always too busy to care if he stolen one of two glass of beer from the fridge when he was really bored and stuck at home. Castiel was never – except for one - invited to parties but the curiosity to live a more “teen lifestyle” was usually present in his thoughts. 

One Monday morning, during recess, as he was enjoying his homemade Honey‘n Cream Taffy, he overhead a girl from his class gossiping about Dean working at some bar at some random street he didn't know. Castiel memorized the place in his mind and went back to class. It took him seven days - after a lot of thinking and contemplation – for him to decide that on that Sunday evening he would show up at the bar and finally have some kind of decent conversation with Dean – if possible. He dressed up, called an Uber and headed to the bar. 

On his break, Dean went outside to the alley. He took a joint from his jacket and started to smoke. Another guy that worked there had given it to him, and Dean was hardly going to refuse. Along with the shots he’d taken earlier, this would help to relax him more. So he leant back against the wall, and looked up to the stars as he breathed out the pool of smoke. Dad was out godknows where and Sam was sleeping over at his friend’s. Things had been good at home, Dean shouldn’t be complaining. 

They’d been going steady: living in an actual house, instead of motel rooms; enough food for them all to eat; and a clear lack of arguing or Dad needing to take his anger out on something – or someone. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t still a grief- driven alcoholic who preferred to leave Dean to look after to Sammy, so that he could get wasted. Letting out a soft sight, Dean put out the joint and made his way back inside. At least it had helped to push some of those thoughts out of his head. He went back to serving customers and laughing at shitty jokes in hopes of being rewarded with a tip at the end of the night. 

Castiel had a fake ID of a party he was invited a couple years ago – what a party, by the way - and he hoped it would work this time as well, even if in it he looked way younger than now. He got in easily, and looked around for a moment. It wasn't that crowded, which was a relief, but wasn't that empty either. Castiel walked around a little, looking for a good spot and people - Dean - around. When Cas found a nice booth in the back, he sat and and waited for someone to get his order. He spot Dean working at the bar, busy, just like Castiel thought he would be. There was no one else he knew there and he didn't feel awkward to just simply sit there by himself, hoping that Dean would make the service for him tonight. Castiel wandered his eyes around, taking in the nice, casual decoration of the bar. 

Dean served a couple people at the bar, stopping to talk to one guy he’d been working on for a while. After a little while, he let himself out from behind the bar and started to clear up a few tables, working towards the back of the bar. He was completely oblivious to Castiel’s presence in the bar, and so was the other worker. Apparently it was only their both working that night.

Castiel just sat there and apparently no one was gonna notice him and, he was just used to it. He sighed after a while and walked to the bar, his mind travelling in a chaotic state. He had no idea how to start a conversation with Dean. At least he hoped it was him who was gonna serve him tonight. Gladly, the bar stool swivels were more empty by now, so Castiel picked one right in the middle so now someone would have to pay attention to him. 

After clearing a few tables, Dean let himself back behind the bar. He stretched a little, before heading almost in a robotic way over to a customer. 

“Alright, darlin', what can I get y-" 

Dean stopped. He had looked up and come face-to-face with Castiel, that dorky little guy from school. They had a few conversations in a couple classes, and other than what he had heard from other people about Castiel, Dean didn't know that much. He definetely hadn't expected to see him here.

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to see some ID," 

He joked, leaning forwards against the bar, and grinning, 

"Y'know that assignment isn't due until Monday, you didn't have to stalk me here, to make sure I've done it." 

Castiel was speeachless at first and blushed lightly, trying to hide a smile and quickly containing it as he looked away. 

"I-I...I wasn't stalk..." 

Castiel shook his head and gave Dean a shy genuine smile. 

"I wanted to have a drink without the pressure of having to hide myself with a bottle of beer on the back of the house. I was told that..." 

Castiel was still avoiding eye contact but he failed miserably to stick at that for too long. He had a serious expression when he lift up his eyes to stare at Dean’s. 

"That this was the perfect place to do it." His voice came out deeper than he intented.

Dean chuckled, unable to help smile slightly, as he saw Castiel's blush. Running a hand through his hair, he gave Cas an amused look. 

"Hey, man, don't worry about it. You wouldn't be the first one to follow me here, half the school's probably wandered in at some point, not to sound too cocky," 

He chuckled.

"But, then again, you are the reason I'm not failing every class. Plus, your handwritting is hella neat, which makes it easier to copy. So, to call it even, how about I buy the two of us some shots, to help get you started?"

Dean suggested to him.

Castiel frowned at his obvious cockyness but he thought Dean was right in a way and for a moment, he felt dumb to fell pray for that trap that apparently a lot of other people had been falling for. As Dean kept talking, though, his expression changed a little. He was even proud of his own handwriting now, which was no surprise to hear that kind of compliment but he didn't reply about that matter either. The last part is was simply irresistible not to grin at. Castiel bit his bottom lip, and nodded quietly. 

"Thank you, Dean. I'd like that."

"Awesome," Dean grinned at him. 

He wasn't sure if this elation was from the alcohol, or weed, or something else. Dean got them out two shot glasses, and then turned around to the back of the bar. He had to bend down, his ass sticking out a little, as he got out the bottle of liquor. Pouring the drinks, Dean offered Cas a soft smirk.

Castiel had hept his hands on his lap. He noticed they were sweating a little so he rubbed the palm of his hands on his pants. His eyes didn't dare to miss all Dean's actions, but kept his thoughts to himself. As Dean was pouring them some shots, Castiel was still lost on those esmerald eyes and for a moment didn't even care about what he was about to drink, though he was suspicious it was some kind of liquor, which he never tried before. He gave a smirk back before lifting his small glass in the air like a toast and drank it all in one gulp. He placed the empty glass on the bar and started to cough heavily. Dean had followed suit, drinking his shot with only a slight hiss as he set it back down again.

"Guessing you're not a heavy drinker?" 

Dean laughed softly, leaning more towards him across the bar now, 

"Just wait 'till it hits you, you won't hate me so much for making you drink that then. You look kinda nervous, it's cute, just trying to help you relax a little too."

Castiel took a long gulp of air and controlled his breathing. 

"You guessed right, but I am willing to see where this is going." 

Castiel didn't flinch back when Dean moved closer, he actually wanted to lean in closer as well but he remained where he was. And there was he again, blushing, because of Dean being so flirtatious and kind to him. Enough to propose to get wasted with Castiel. Why on Earth Castiel didn't know why but he was sure tempting to try it. 

"I just didn't expect it to be so sweet!" 

Castiel chuckled, looking back at Dean. 

"Hit me another one."

"Pushy," Dean teased, already refilling the glasses,

"But this time you're paying; I work in a bar I'm not used to having to pay for my own drinks, normally I just gotta flirt for it. Your family's pretty well off, right? Wouldn't hurt to try and get a good tip out of you," He joked, with a smirk and handled Cas the now full shot glass.

Castiel shrugged. 

''Fine. You don't need to flirt to get a drink from me. That was actually the intention in the first place.'' 

Castiel drank half of the drink, placing it again on the bar, staring at it before lifting his eyes to Dean. 

''To buy you some drinks, I mean. But I woulnd't oppose to the flirtation either.'' 

Now that was a move that Castiel woulnd't usually do but that was Dean, he guy he has been dreaming about for the last six months he can recall and this wasn't a typical occasiation he could just blow off.

Dean smirked at him, needing to know how serious Cas was about this. Usually when he went for men, they were older, sometimes by a lot. They’d be guys at the bar, weighed down by their wallets. It was too easy for Dean to flirt and get a tip that would keep the family going for at least a few days. For that, Dean couldn’t give a shit about the wedding ring or the school pictures littering their wallets. If some not-so-straight guy wanted to get off with someone more than half their age, Dean was too drunk to deny them that. 

“And here was me thinking I’d been flirting with you this whole time,” he chuckled, “you telling me I need to step my game up?”

"Nah. You're good. I was just checking. I'm not used to... flirtation."

Castiel grabbed his glass again and looked away, taking a sip of his drink. Still trying to get used to the taste of it. That felt pleasant, to say the last. There was Castiel, experimenting some wicked drink with his crush. That had only happened in his dreams up until now. But now this was way, way better he could dream of. Castiel leaned in foward on the bar, just a bit, turning his eyes back to Dean. 

"I imagine you got a lot of tips daily. You're... kinda good at this," Castiel looked away, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Wouldn't be the worst thing I've done for money," Dean shrugged, "but, y'know I'd much rather be spending my energies flirting with you, hopefully for something better in return than a bit of money." Dean winked at him. "I didn't really think you were the type. Most guys our age would run a mile, so I've really really tried with anyone from the school's I've been too,"

Castiel nodded, smiling to himself as he finished his glass.

''That's... what I actually had in mind…''

Castiel said softly, before speaking a little louder this time.

''Forget about the money thing and concentrate on the alcohol and the effects of it.'' 

Castiel gave him another shy smile. He listened carefully, almost lost on Dean's eyes, but still paying attention to his words and looking at him foundly. Castiel rested both arms crossed on the bar, still leaning foward just a little. 

“I heard you. I just don't get in the spotlight so often. Maybe you overlooked me.”

Dean was far from being out, other than sex and one-night-stands, Dean hadn't done anything serious with men. He doubted that would change anytime soon, he wasn't about to go out parading the fact that he sometimes slept with men too. One thing he knew was that he wasn't gay, he liked women, anyone who knew him knew that. The men thing was just something he did for fun and money every so often. There was no harm in it. 

"Maybe in the past, but I'm certainly noticing you now. Not sure how I ever missed you before,"

This thing with Cas was risky, he'd be there at school and he'd know this about him. It was a risk, Dean couldn't help give in to it. 

Castiel couldn't help but grin widely. That was certainly something he wanted to hear. He felt his cheeks burn a little so he took another long deep breath so he wouldn't look ridiculous and took the gestured with the glass to Dean, so he could serve him another round.

''Maybe you just couldn't see me behind all those pretty girls you hang around in school. But I'm glad that you finally did. I had my eyes on you for a while now.''

Castiel confessed, not sure why: if because he simply wanted to get it off his chest or because of the alcohol that was hitting his head fast, but he was still far from getting really drunk.

"Hey, ya can't blame them for liking the same things you do," Dean hummed, getting Cas another drink, "they're pretty sweet actually. Like you, more than just a pretty face." Dean checked the clock, and turned back to Cas. "Hey, my next break's in like five. It ain't so pretty out there, but you could join me if ya wanted,"

Yep. Castiel couldn't argue with that one. He just didn't know what he meant by sweet because most of them didn't seem sweet with him. They usually laughed in whispers or something but, it was nothing he ever bothered about. Girl's opinions on him. But being called ‘sweet’ by Dean only made him even more happier. 

"Sure." 

Castiel said, amused. He took those five minutes to finish his drink but before that he was already done with the liquor and was counting the moments for Dean to led him outside. 

Once outside, Dean couldn’t resist the flirting and smiled anymore: he crashed his lips together with Cas’, pulling him forwards by the lapels of his trench coat. Castiel wasn't expecting things to happen so fast and was actually surprised by that sudden kiss, gasping quickly before their lips crashed. But it didn't take a second for Cas' hands to be cupping Dean's cheeks and kissing him eagerly. 

There was a clear amount of fervor rooted in the kiss, probably arising from the alcohol they'd both consumed, but Dean still managed to keep a level of softness to it. He grinned against Cas' lips. Castiel took all the moment in the world to taste Dean's mouth. He frenched kissed him, licked his lips tenderly, humming a little, then went back to kiss him just like he always wanted. Of course, trying not to explode all of his feelings at once. One hand went down to Dean's chest, tugging softly at the fabric.

At that, Dean slowly pulled back. He grinned at Cas. “Easy, tiger. Come to a motel with me after my shift, there’s one across the road. I can’t get you out of my head,” Dean murmured, kissing softly over his jaw.

"Sorry," Castiel said, in a husky voice. "I... kinda got this ache." He said, darkly. 

Castiel licked his own lips as Dean kissed his jaw, his arms around Dean's shoulders. He kissed Dean again, way softer than before. 

"I could go with you, I just need to come with something up to my parents." Castiel whispered on his lips.

“I’m sure our combined brainpower can think of something,” he hummed, sucking on Cas’ earlobe.

“Just tell them you’re too busy fucking me to come home.” His voice was low and heavy and he pressed against Cas. 

Castiel couldn't help but softly moan on Dean's ear. He cupped those cheeks again on a fierce kiss that didn't actually lasted for so long, otherwise Castiel wouldn't be able to stop it. 

"At what time is your shift over?" Castiel said in a low voice, while his hand gently brushed over Dean's hair. 

“Meant to be half an hour, but one of the guy’s here owes me a favour. So maybe ten minutes,” Dean said his heart racing, he couldn’t believe they were about to do this. 

Castiel grinned then bit his own bottom lip, taking a step back. 

"Well, go on, Finish those ten long minutes already."

Castiel laughed as he pulled Dean back to the bar. His mind was a mess, a lot of feelings and emotions and thoughts were occuring at the same time and all he could think about was to be able to be back to kissing Dean. For now, he would take a last shot and pay for all of them in the end, leaving a large tip. 

At the end of his shift, Dean still managed to get a huge tip from that other guy, despite all the flirting with Cas. He wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulders as they walked out of the bar. Going to the Impala, Dean got lube and condones, shoving them in his pocket. In the motel office, Dean got a room for them: they couldn’t get alone faster. 

Castiel followed Dean steps without arguing with the touching, flirting and stares. Actually, he just couldn't stop grinning shyly at himself, and sometimes at Dean. He managed to stay calm about the supplies being taking care of by Dean. After all, they would certainly need them. In the car, Castiel sent a desorgnaized, not too much explanatory explanation about him not returning that night to his dad. 

But, he had to admit it. He was nervous as hell. No way in the freakin' world he would thought he was about to sleep with Dean Winchester. When they got into the room, Castiel just followed Dean in and locked the door behind him. He reached Dean from behind and kissed his neck softly, hands dancing on his hips, but only for a moment. He walked to the king size bed and sat on the tip of it, legs a little spread out and feet on the floor, hands resting on each of his sides on the sheets. He looked up, trying to find Dean's eyes, with a mischevious smile. 

Dean shrugged his leather jacket off, letting it fall behind him as he made his way towards Cas, sharing the excited grin. First he put the lube and condoms down on to the nightstand. On the bed, Dean made his way towards Cas. His head ducked down towards Cas' crotch, and he mouthed against the other's erection for a long moment, before looking back up at him. Dean straddled Cas' hips, kissing him desperately now. 

Castiel was definitedly staring Dean' motions. He bit his lip again when Dean came closer and parted his lips with a soft grunt when the other moved to his crotch. Castiel's eyes were already on Dean when their eyes finally locked. Castiel's hands went immediatly to Dean's hips when he straddled him and returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm. Castiel started to shrug off his trench coat, helping with his hands in the end. He moved one hand to the back of Dean's neck, bringing him closer as he started to work on his flannel and trying to get rid of it. When he was done with both fabrics, Castiel's hands were again on Dean's hips, moving his closer with a shallow grind. 

Dean had completely lost himself in the feel of Cas. In all of the desperation and closeness, he had deprived himself of a moment to think, which was a good thing. Dean only wanted to enjoy himself now with Cas, who was completely captivating. Letting out a low groan, Dean lopped his arms around the back of Cas' neck, and let his his fingertips work their way through his hair. Slowly, he rolled his hips, and from there he lost control, like a switch flicked inside him. He grinded down against Cas, moaning into his era.

“Can't wait for you to fill me up, babe, wanna feel you for days after." 

Castiel groaned and moved his hips up against Dean's movement and words, turning their position so he could lay on the bed with Dean beneath him. They kicked their shoes off and tangled their legs in an attempt of some kind of friction while Castiel kissed him senseless. He moved his kisses to Dean's jaw and neck, kissing teasinly and tenderly, feeling how smooth Dean's skin really was. Castiel moved even more on top of Dean, as he started to undo his tie, hand already under Dean's shirt. 

"Dean, I promise, you wouldn’t be even to walk propelly when we’re done." Castiel breathed out on Dean's neck, gridding againt him one more time. 

Dean groaned deeply, looking up at Cas through the lust that clouded him. 

"Then let's stop talking about it and actually get on with it," he pleaded, needing Cas. 

His hands fumbled, starting to work on undoing Cas' pants and pushing them down. Before doing the same with his own pants and boxers, Dean palmed over Cas' cock through the thin material. Dean licked his lips, when his eyes landed on Cas. 

"Fuck... need you so bad," 

Castiel licked his lips and kneeled, as Dean got done with undoing his pants while he did the same with Dean's. He moaned a little and moved his hips upwards at the touch, licking Dean's earlobe. Castiel, unintentionally and clumsly, got rid of the rest of his own clothes and Dean's as well, and moved to the nighstand, grabbing the first condom at reach and the lube. He pulled Dean by his chin, giving him a sweet - but still needy - kiss as he spread some lube on his fingers. Still on his knees, he pulled Dean closer into the kiss as his hand reached Dean's behind and rubbed his middle finger on his entrance, making it very slow until the hilt. 

Dean laid back, breathing slowly. It had been a while since he'd been with a guy, so he was a little tight. Spreading his legs, Dean forced himself to relax. He slowly let himself adjust to the feeling of Cas' fingers working in him. For now, it felt a little weird, but he knew that soon the pleasure would hit. The kiss turned slow, long and wet.

Castiel hummed a little a the taste of Dean's mouth. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out really gently, glad that Dean had spread his legs himself so he could have a better access. His kisses moved again to Dean's neck, but this time they were full of desire and he'd really like to leave a hickey but not sure how Dean would deal with it so he just hoped that his teeths and sucking wouldn't leave any mark. His fingers were thrusting a little faster, streaching him up while doing it, but now looking for his prostate, curling his fingers deep in an attempt to find it. 

Dean let out a loud moan, when Cas suddenly hit against his sweet spot. All the tension in his body had suddenly faded away, and now with every movement, pleasure shot through his body. Everytime, Dean was surprised by how good this felt. He was never ready for the way he just completely melted away. He moved backwards, pushing himself further down on Cas. 

"I've wanted this for so long...” 

Castiel’s voice was deeper than ever. 

“Why did you have to be so stupid and only notice me now? We could have been doing this for quite a while now…"

Castiel whispered on Dean's ear as his free hand wandered around his chest, feeling his muscles on his arms and belly. The pace of Castiel's hand was now more subtle, still hitting his prostate but focusing more on streaching Dean. He gave him a last, long kiss on the lips, removing his fingers slowly and whispering on his lips. 

"Turn around." That sounded a lot like a demand. 

As much as he wanted to face Dean while the intercorse, Castiel was so aroused and corrupted by lust by now that all he truly wanted was to stare at Dean's ass while he fucked into him.

Dean couldn't answer Cas' first remark, he was too occupied with the moans and curses that were spilling out of him. He wasn't sure what was going to come out of this. Usually it was only a one night stand, but there was something about Cas he couldn't get out of his head. Maybe they could hook up a few more times too. Dean definitely wasn't getting into a relationship, doing that with a guy was far too risky. If anyone found out... 

Groaning softly, Dean turned around. He got on to his hands and knees, and stuck his prepped ass out for Cas. He couldn't help the way his cock twitched at the power behind Cas' voice. Thinking of him taking control like that was a massive turn on for Dean.

When Dean was moving around, Castiel noticed that he, indeed, left a hickey on his neck. He just hoped Dean wouldn't find out so soon and continued what he was doing. He grabbed the condom and rolled on his hard member, pouring a lot amount of lubricant on top of it and spreading down with his hand, humming a little. 

Castiel kneeled closer, lifting Dean's ass a little higher and holding the base of his cock with one hand, and the other speading Dean’s asscheek. He gently made his way in. It was slow, almost hesitant, but precise first thrust. He made all the way till the hilt and waited for Dean to adjust as he had his hands over Dean's body and kissing his shoulders.

Dean's breath hitched when Cas was pushing inside of him. Gripping on to the bedsheets he adjusted to the stretch of Cas inside of him. When Cas had bottomed out, Dean took a few moments, before he sighed softly. 

"Fuck, keep moving Cas. Fuck me, please,"

Castiel was still amazed at how Dean's back were so gorgeous and the way they moved even if Castiel himself still wasn't moving was magnificant. His hands brushed on those amazing back and he kneeled once again, grabbing Dean's hips tightly. 

Castiel started a slow pace, moving all the way out and then in to the hilt and it didn't take too much time for the speed of his hips grew faster and deeper. 

"Dean, you feel so good..." 

He incresed his pace even more, finding a rythym that they both seemed to enjoy. Occasionally, Castiel leaned down to kiss Dean's back and shoulders, but again moving up to his previous position. 

As Cas really started to move inside him, Dean groaned loudly. He moved his ass further up, needing more. This need was only made worse the more Cas moved and increased the power behind his thrusts. Dean was like an addict, constantly needing more of this feeling. He was quickly moaning like a whore, loud and desperate. 

"Yes, baby. C'mon, fuck me like you mean it. Want you to fucking use me," he cried out desperately, "Please, I need you so bad." 

The moans and shouts coming from Dean only made Castiel increase his pace even more. He pulled Dean's hips closer everytime he thrusted foward, deeper and deeper, always aiming for his prostate. One of his hands moved to Dean's hair, pulling it a little back with his head. 

"Fuck, Dean!" 

Castiel was moaning loudly, shouting Dean's name over and over. Then, before staring so much at his ass and his member moving in and out of it, he couldn't help but give him a slap on one of his cheeks.

Dean cried out loudly, almost embarrassed by how much that action affected him. This was what he needed: a chance to let himself go and let someone else take control for a while. At home more often than not, it was him and Sam alone. Dean had to step up and take care of him, no matter what. What he needed was a break from all that, and it seemed that Cas had been the perfect choice for this, despite his dorky disposition there was much more to Cas. 

“Yes, give it to me, Cas. Let everyone know just what we’re doing in here!”

The sounds of the fleshing meeting flesh echoed all through the room along their mixed sounds of pleasure from their mouths. There were moans, gasps, grunts, names and filfhy words. Castiel had never wanted to do this as much as he wanted with Dean and, now that was finally happening, he would do his best to comply Dean's wishes.

He fucked into him madly, throwing his head back and moaning loudy. Dean felt so incredible around him, it was the perfect kind of tightness he enjoyed. Castiel felt his orgasm approaching fast but he didn't want this to end so he focused his best on not cumming just yet and kept thrusting deeper as his hand pulled Dean's hair even more, just as his other hand pulled him by his hip to get closer. 

"Oh, Dean... Come for me, Dean. Come inside my mouth." Castiel grunted with one particular strong thrust. 

Dean let out a filthy moan as Cas’ suggested. 

“Yes! I’m so close, Anything you want. Want you to taste m- Ah, taste me, Cas,” Dean cried out 

He let out a soft whimper, as Cas repositioned himself, and with one look from Cas he couldn’t hold on any longer: Dean came hard into the warmth of Cas’ shallowed mouth, yelling his name as this happened. 

When he felt Dean's member twitch he put it out and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tougue out a little, his tongue turning it a perfect target for Dean. His eyes never leveaving Dean’s as he came. Castiel hummed out of breath, wipping his mouth with the back of his hand and quickly pulling Dean for this amazing, surreal kiss, leading Dean's hand to his hard cock.

After he came, Dean was feeling clingy and needy. He leant against Cas, and pulled him down into a deep kiss. All the way his hand was on Cas’ cock, he had removed the candom. He stroked him furiously, wanting to make Cas feel as good as he did right now. His thumb pressed at the tip and used Cas’ steady stream of precome and the lube to make this easier. He relished in the noises Cas made.  
Castiel was totally lost in that kiss, the hand wasn't even necessary, though he was enjoying it too much. His breathing had increased with the speed of Dean's hand on him and the kissing was becoming messy. Castiel grinded his hips downwards, searching for more friction and screaming for Dean's name as he came between them. 

Dean stroked Cas through his orgasm, when he pulled back he moved down. Looking up at Cas, he licked the cum off Cas’ stomach, and then cleaned his hand in the same way. 

“Taste so good, Cas,” 

Cas bit his lip as he watched Dean clean them up.

”You, too.” He whispered and pulled Dean to another kiss. 

If they were about to screw again or not didn't matter to Castiel, as long as he could keep tasting Dean's lips like this. He just needed this moment for a little longer before enganging into another intercorse, which he wouldn't dare to refuse. Dean grinned against his lips, loving every moment of this.

“Well we’ve got all night, and you’ve got me for fucking horny: you should get another chance,” he said, barely finishing the sentence before pressing their lips together again. He couldn’t get enough of Cas right now.

Castiel moaned deliciously in the kiss at the feeling of having Dean like this just for him. He kept the kiss slow, tender, sweet but with a fire he could not explain. He started to grind their hips together again, letting out a small gasp. 

Castiel moved Dean's legs apart so he was between them now and reached for the nightstand for another condom. He started to roll the condom on his already hard cock, from so much grinding and kissing, breaking the kiss to get the lube. Castiel moved a little to reach it and started to stroke his cock with the lube, eyes deep on Dean underneath him. 

"You really want me to fuck you again, don't you?" Castiel couldn't stop grinning at Dean as he moved lower towards Dean. Dean nodded, desperately. 

“Yes. I can’t get enough of your cock.” Dean kissed him deeply. “I’m clean, I swear. Are you? I just wanna feel you fill me up with your cum, no condom. I even got a plug with me, you could trap it all inside me. Imagine Monday morning, with all those girls slobbering over me, but really I’ve still got your cum inside me and a plug that I wish was your cock...”

Castiel stopped for a moment, stunned at those words. He blinked a few times and the evil grin that appeared was only accidental. 

"Damn, Dean, you're a really, really are a naughty boy..." He said, in a low voice as he slowly removed the unused condom aside and kissing Dean again. 

He lifted both of Dean's legs to wrap them around his waist as he lubed his cock and, looking down at Dean, inserted himself easier. Dean was already streach out and Castiel started a slow rythym, going all the way deep inside. His arms moved to Dean's back, bringing him closer in a hug and making their chests rub against each other, not stopping the kissing for one second. Dean felt so close to Cas, every part of their bodies was connected. This was probably the weed’s fault, but Dean found himself losing track of where he ended and Cas begun. All he could feel was the crazy amount of pleasure running through him, now as he could feel Cas a lot better. He couldn’t get enough of this.

Cas was going slow at first as he kissed Dean's jaw, cheeks and neck. When he was ready he started a faster pace, groaning on Dean's lips. One of his hands moved to grab one of Dean's thighs, pulling it higher as he started to fuck him really, really deep and furious. It was like something inside of Castiel had taken over him and the sensation of having Dean all around out him, totally at his mercy, was utterly unreal to bare. 

The kiss was urgent and wet, and occasionally Cas bit Dean's bottom lip, pulling it a little before going back to kiss him. 

"I wanna cum inside of you so bad... You're making me crazy, Dean, this... This tight ass of yours and this delicious lips you own..." Castiel managed to whisper lustfully between grunts and moans in the kiss.

Dean’s legs were spread as far apart as he could manage. With the way they’d been going he knew he was going to be sore beyond belief, but he couldn’t find the will to care. He knew that he loved that reminder to stay with him, so that he’d be forced to remember just how Cas had him. Dean was glad to see that Cas was as eager about all of this as he was. The way he was fucking Dean was relentless and the noises it caused to leave his mouth were filthy. It would definitely make shared assignments from class a lot more interesting. Cas was different than the other men who had fucked him, Dean knew that just one night couldn’t he enough. He needed more.

Castiel was kissing Dean so passionately; he couldn't recall kissing anyone as intensily as he was kissingg Dean now. He realized that Dean was all he ever wanted and this moment they were sharing should simply last forever. But it wasn't. Castiel was already so close, so buried inside Dean. Thrusting on Dean's prostate over and over. 

His moans increased drastically and the thrusts become erratic as he started to cum hard and deep inside of Dean. Even as tired and sweaty as he was, he still had the strenght to take one of his hands start to pump Dean with vigor. 

"I wanna taste you again." Castiel said, his voice trembling as his thrusts become slower as he finished his orgasm.

Dean cried out as he felt Cas’ cum fill him up. It was a moment of pure ecstasy and pleasure that drove Dean crazy. 

“Oh my god! I’m gonna cum, Cas! I’m gonna-“ Dean threw his head back and came hard, yelling Cas’ name. As he came, his hole clenched hard around Cas’ spend cock, and the white spread over his stomach and chest. “Fuck... come clean me up, Cas, taste me,” He panted softly. 

Castiel was out of breath, still coming down from his orgasm. He kept stroking Dean until he was empty and slowly lowered down to lick every single white drop on Dean's skin. He just stayed there, not only savoring the salty taste of Dean but also worshiping his magnificent toned body.

After cleaning Dean up entirely, he moved up to meet Dean's stunning eyes. He placed a long, soft kiss and whispered on his lips,

"You're very tasty, Dean," Castiel grinned at him. "I don't wanna stop but I certainly need some time to recover before we continue this." Castiel deep sighed, moving from the top of Dean to his side on the bed, chest still moving up and down heavily. 

Dean grinned, rolling over and wrapping his arm around Cas’ waist. He placed a soft kiss to Cas’ chest, before snuggling down on to him. “I’m starting to think you’re as insatiable as I am. Guess our sex drive is through the roof, and I’ve got no problem with using that for all it’s worth,” 

Castiel closed his eyes as his arms moved around Dean's shoulders. He hummed and nodded, a bit sleepy. "Maybe we need to keep seeing each other more often, then." Castiel opened his eyes to meet Dean's, a shy smile on his face and one of his hands moving to rest on Dean's chest. 

Dean looked over at Cas. “I’m not about to ask you to be my baby daddy, of anything serious like that. But, I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to doing this again,” Dean told him. He was in no place to be in a relationship, especially not with a guy. He just couldn’t promise that he’d be loyal or even good to be around for long periods of time. 

Castiel chuckled awkwardly. He wasn't expecting nothing serious from Dean, what he had that night had already blew his fucking mind and as long as they could be together more often it was fine by him. At least for now.

"I know," He sad in a low voice, snuggling closer and avoiding his eyes for a while before staring back at them. "We can just... Keep it between us," Castiel said, still with a low voice, before kissing Dean with incredible soft lips. 

Dean sighed softly, melting into the soft kiss. “Good, because I’m not exactly out or anything. It wouldn’t go down well,” he murmured, “but, this is good. This thing has been awesome Cas.” Dean looked down as he spoke, not meeting Cas’ eyes.

Castiel was all smiles between kisses and the idea that he had before that one day he could have Dean for himself was now hidden in a locked chest, buried in sand in some frickin' island. 

"Don't worry,'' Castiel said softly, ''If you don't want to come out it's fine. I respect that, but... I confess it will be hard to watch you with some random girl and not be able to push you against a locker or something.'' Castiel kissed him again, his hand now slidding on Dean's side and gripping him on the hips for last. He bit his own bottom lip and topped Dean again, his eyes not as much as blue as usual due to his dilated pupils. 

“Well, Y’know. All the jealousy and frustration can always be worked out when we’re like this. To show me who I really belong to, and I’m sure a few punishments wouldn’t be wasted,” he said, still managing to look innocent as he looked up at Cas. His heart was racing thinking about this being a continuous thing. But he wouldn’t deny Cas or himself of that, he wanted this more than he was willing to admit. 

"Who you really belong to, huh?" Cas whispered, now kissing Dean's neck, slowly grinding his hips again. He grinned at the last part, now looking directly to Dean. He gave him a particular strong thrust. "What kind of punishments are you talking about?" 

Dean moaned loudly, arching his back. “Anything you think I deserve. I’ll take anything you give me. To make up for making you jealous. Anything for you,” 

"Really?" Cas found that too amusing. "Do you carry handcuffs and plugs on the back of your car this often?" Cas rubbed his thumb on Dean's bottom lip, then kissed him. 

Dean kissed back hard, wrapping his arms around Cas, to be closer to him. “Maybe... bet you’d love that. Me wearing a plug, ready for you at all times,” 

Cas bit his bottom lip and stared at Dean for a moment, rubbing his fingers on his jaw. ''Um... that sounds excelent.'' He said, with a weak voice. 

Dean grinned at him. “You should give me your number too, so I can send you photos, to keep you going,“

Cas nodded in silence, his lips parted as he was still staring at Dean. He closed his eyes and kissed him again, moving them on the bed so Dean was on top of him. 

''I want you on top of me this time,'' He breathed out, ginding his hips and already lining up to Dean's entrance. 

Dean nodded. He lifted his hips up, and held on to Cas’ cock. Slowly and with ease, he lowered himself until Cas was buried deep in him. 

“Gonna show you just how much I love your cock,” he groaned. 

Cas grinned, then parted his lips, thrusting once, slowly. He grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him close with a second thrust. “Show me, Dean,''.

Dean rolled his hips slowly, feeling so amazing to be full like this. He lifted Cas up and wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck for support, as he started he lift himself and ride Cas. 

Cas put his hands to Dean's back to bring him closer and leaned in, brushing his lips with Dean's. His breathing was increasing and becoming erratic. ''Dean...'' He moaned, on Dean's lips.

Dean kissed him deeply, his tongue slipping into Cas’ mouth. He moved his hips at a slower pace to the one Cas had taken earlier. He wanted to appreciate and make the most of every inch of Cas. Rolling his hips, he wanted Cas to feel amazing. 

Cas kissed back, even deeper. His nails were pressing a little too deep on Dean's back at that slow pace, but Cas didn't want it any different. He slid his hands on Dean's back, stopping on his hips and starting to match Dean's pace, except to occasionally bring Dean deeper on his cock. Cas gasped for air, stared at Dean for a second or two before closing his eyes again and kissing him back. 

Dean’s moans were softer this time, but equally desperate and needy for Cas. It was hard for him to maintain it, but the kept the pace up, but began to roll his hips more and clenched around Cas as he moaned. 

Dean cried out, his back arching as Cas started to stroke him in time with the movement of his hips. He changed the angle a little, until Cas' cock was hitting against Dean'd prostate, driving him completely crazy with pleasure. 

Cas looked up at Dean and grinned between gasps. He kissed every inch of his neck as his hips moved with Dean's, more desperated now. His hand was stroking Dean, faster now. Cas was moaning loud, licking and kissing Dean's chest in adoration. It was so pleasant to be he, Cas himself, making Dean go wild like that. Feeling so good like that. 

"Cas," Dean breathed out, "I'm so fucking close baby!" He buried his face in Cas' neck, gasping out his moans. With every roll of his hips, Cas' cock was only pushed harder against his prostate, increasing his need. There was already a steady stream of precome from his cock, and over Cas' hand. 

Cas was a sweating mess, it was like someone had turned the heater on. It was so much easier to stroke Dean to death with so much precum like that. He felt amazing, every pheromone of him was screaming for Dean. Cas turned his head and kissed Dean on the lips. He moaned needily on his mouth. "I'm cumming, Dean..." 

Dean nodded, managing to lift his hips up and down erratically a few more times. At this point, he clenched hard around him and cried out loudly. His nails dragged down Cas’ back, from the built up pleasure of all three of the orgasms he’d had with Cas tonight. 

Cas' head rolled back as he shut his eyes tight and came inside Dean, holding him by his asscheecks. He rested his forehead on Dean's shoulder, rubbing him back tenderly and catching up his breath. Cas thrown them on the bed again, Dean still on top of him, and took himself off of him with a small grunt. He looked deep into his green eyes as he slowly licked his hand off. Dean groaned as he was still panting softly from the orgasm. 

“Fuck, Cas, don’t. I don’t think I’d survive round four,” He joke, kissing Cas deeply. 

Cas grinned into the kiss, his hands travelling all over Dean. 

"This is amazing, you look so beautiful in the dim light," Cas admited, not able to stop smiling. 

He moved them so they both were laying on their sides now and kissed Dean one last time before moving around and looking for his cellphone. 

"Alright, I'll set up the alarm for tomorrow morning. Can't skip class... Shit, it's almost 5 in the morning!" 

“You’re such a nerd. Meaning you’re smart enough to survive academically if you miss a couple classes,” He hummed, snuggling into Cas and closing his eyes. 

Cas let the phone fall on the bed without even ending the setting and got lost on Dean's scent and skin. He closed his eyes, cuddled closer and rested his head on Dean's chest, slowly falling asleep; a faint smile on his face. 

Dean hummed softly as he held Cas close to him. He felt so comfortable like this, he found sleep easier to slip into than ever. 

Cas woke up some hours later, it was already bright outside. He frowned a little at the sunshine entering the room and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Cas stretched a little, feeling Dean's body still close to his. He couldn't smile more when he realized that last night wasn't a dream. Cas hugged Dean again, a little tempted to check the hour, but all he really wanted right now was keep cuddling him and watching him as he slept by his side and slowly and really gently started to kiss his cheek and jaw. 

Dean furrowed his brows slightly when he felt Cas stir. He leant in closer to him, trying to hold on to this state of sleep a little longer. Eventually, it was unavoidable and his eyes slowly blinked open, landing on Cas. 

“Hmm, morning sunshine,” 

"Good morning, Dean," Cas smiled at him, eyes sparkling from watching Dean waking up beside him. He returned his kisses on Dean's face, his fingers gently caressing Dean's waist. "How did you sleep?" Cas' voice was soft and a little sleepy. 

“I’d say, pretty fucking well,” he hummed, kissing Cas lazily, “we’re already probably super late so how about we stretch out for some lazy morning sex?” 

Cas chuckled slightly and nodded, kissing Dean on the lips, kissing him slowly, echoing a little sigh between the kiss. 

Dean slowly pulled away from the kiss, moving his lips over Cas’ jaw and then neck. He moved on top of Cas, slowly moving down his body. “Wanna taste you,” 

Cas really missed Dean's lips on his for a moment and kept his eyes closed when Dean moved around him. He let out a deeper sigh when Dean spoke, nodding a few times as his hands slid on Dean's skin.

"I bet you're pretty skilled but I really want to discover it for myself," Cas said in a low voice. 

Dean smiled, now kissing down Cas stomach. When he got to Cas’ hips, he moved his tongue over his hip bones. He started to suck on Cas’ hips, leaving a mark there. 

Cas let his eyes shut and smiled just a little; Dean's tongue was so effective and wonderful, he just couldn't get enough of it. He hummed a little, gasping once and long when Dean started to suck harder on his hip bone. 

Dean smiled at the noises, kissing the inners of Cas’ thighs. Then, his tongue licked slowly up Cas’ cock, which was hard against his stomach. 

Cas spead his legs to give Dean more access. He moaned when Dean licked him up, moving one hand to Dean's hair and arching his back a little from the mattress. 

Dean stroked Cas slowly, guiding Cas’ cock into his mouth. He spent some time just sucking on the head, and swirling his tongue around if.

"Oh my god, Dean! It feels so good," Cas moaned softly. It wasn't even a blow job yet but, for Cas it already felt too amazing to have Dean sucking him like that. 

Dean then bobbed his head without warning, taking more of Cas into his mouth and sucking around him as he did. He continued like this, until Cas hit the back of his throat. He chocked a little, but then adjusted, taking as much of Cas into his mouth as he could. 

Cas streched out as he let out a loud moan, one leg moving to Dean's shoulder as he took a deep breath and held it, placing his bended leg on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean started to swallow Cas down, then sucked on Cas’ balls. 

“You can fuck into my mouth, baby,” Dean told him, before taking Cas again. 

"Ah!" Cas looked down, lips parted and back arched. He took a deep breath and nodded, lowering his back on the mattress. Cas wimpered as he slowly started to roll his hips up, his fingers from his free hand grabing tight on the sheets. 

Dean moaned around Cas as he started to fuck into him. He swallowed and sucked the entire time, trying to make him feel good. 

Cas gasped and bit his bottom lip, brushing his fingers over Dean's hair. 

"Mmm, yeah..." Cas started to roll his hips faster and moaned quietly. 

Dean took Cas without difficultly, bobbing his head with him. His hands moved over Cas’ thighs and stomach. Eventually they settled on his balls, to massage them. 

"Mmmm..." Cas head rolled on the pillow, his hand now forcing Dean to go deeper. 

Dean had been stroking his own hard cock, wanting to cum with Cas. He moved his hand faster now. Lightly, he scraped his teeth on the underside of Cas’ cock 

Cas started to moan louder, his hips rolled in a erratic way and he grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair, looking down at him. 

"Dean... Dean..." 

Cas tried to warn him before he came but he was already cumming inside Dean's thoat. 

Dean swallowed everything he could from Cas. Then pulled back to lap at Cas’ cock, to clean it. He was soon cumming over his own hand, crying out for Cas. 

Cas ran one hand to take his hair off his forehead and take off the sweat that have spead over there. He was still high from his orgasm as he pulled Dean closer by his neck, almost sitting up and kissed him deeply, breathing hard on his mouth. 

Dean kissed him back, passionately. He grinned against his lips, feeling amazing after this. 

“Bet your glad you didn’t set that alarm,” 

Cas chuckled then grinned, nodding but not letting Dean get away from him. He kissed him desperatly but after a while he calmed down and slowed the kiss. His hands grabbed Dean's waist and pulled him closer. 

"You're just like a forbidden apple but I wouldn't want nothing different," He whispered, moving just a little away so he could look serious at Dean. He had to know he meant that.

“And to think I once thought you were too good for your own good. Thought you had a real stick up your ass, turns out you prefer sticking it in other people,” he chuckled.

Cas laughed and sighed, 

"It turned out great since you’re a great giver..." He came closer, brushing their lips together but still with eyes fixed on Dean's. He lowered his voice then, 

"I could easily do you for the eternity." 

“Wow Cas. I hope you remember that for our vows,” Dean rolled his eyes, chuckling. But he still leant in and kissed Cas again. 

Cas smiled into the kiss, simply melting in it. He wasn't sure how long had passed, but his lips was starting to get numb and then he stomach growled. 

“Am I the only one starving here? Let's get something to eat, it's on me." 

“Hmm, I could definitely go for some food,” he hummed, but made no move to get up. He rested his head on Cas’ chest, snuggling into him “this has been a lot of fun,” 

'Fun' of course, nothing but that. Cas was far from starting to be dramatic with Dean, after all, they had already settled down their kind of 'relationship' now. So far, so good. 

Cas slid the tip of his fingers on Dean's back, slowly but over and over, snuggling happily. 

"It really was," He said softly, "Honestly I wish I didn't have to leave here..." 

He whispered, his voice for the first time souding a little sad. 

"Or this to be over." 

“I know...” he pouted a little, “but it’s not over. There’s no point in going to school today. So we can just hang out, make the most of this time,” he hummed, sitting up a little. 

"I was kinda thinking of showing up at school in the afternoon...? But," 

He watched Dean moving away a little, his hand stopping on his hip now. Then, he smiled. 

"Like i said, you somehow makes me skip classes without given too much thought and I just can't get enough of you." 

Cas sat on the bed as well, starting to kiss the corner of Dean's lips. 

"I'd love to spend the rest of my days, er, day, with you." He whispered.

Castiel closed his eyes, slowly moving his kisses to Dean's jaw and moving his body closer as his arms wrapped around Dean's waist, gently circulating his thumbs on his skin. 

Dean smiled. He leant back against Cas and enjoyed the closeness. 

"Hmm, nice to see I'm having such an impact on you," he chuckled. "C'mon, we gotta get ready. As much as I enjoy it I can't keep letting you seduce me like this," He said, as he reluctantly pulled away from Cas and stood. 

Cas sighed when Dean pulled away; a pout on his lips. He stared at the bed for a last time and nodded slowly. 

"Fine, I need a quick shower before we leave," He mumbled, getting out from the bed too. 

Dean groaned. 

"Shower...? I hate you, now I have to join you and we have to have sex again," he chuckled.

“How horrible,” Castiel said, ironically. and got in the shower, turning the water on, trying the temperature. “If you'd prefer I'll keep my hands to myself... If I can," Cas winked at him with a flirtigious smile as he got under the spray of water.

Dean followed Cas, smiling as he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I probably won’t complain if you can’t manage that last part,” 

Cas smiled briefly at the commentary; he was washing his hair when he felt Dean's arms around him. He hummed happily and closed his eyes, turning his face to the side to gently kiss Dean. He moved a few steps back so Dean could get some water too as his wrists wrapped around Dean’s neck. 

Dean smiled at Cas as the water hit him. He was almost surprised by how content he felt with the other. Time slowed, and it was just the two of them. The rest of the world faded away, seeming unimportant when he was with Cas. 

Cas broke the kiss and let the produc on his hair fall through his back and turned to face Dean. He grabbed the soap and looked up at Dean’s eyes. His eyelashes were soaped in water, his eyes were even prettier like this. Cas kissed Dean again, sliding the soap on Dean's body as they lazily kissed him under the water, the kiss becoming heated. 

Dean let out soft sighs, he loved the feeling of Cas taking care of him like this, mixed with the gentlessness of that profound kiss. Hands reached up, to move through Cas’ hair, rubbing in the remaining product there at the same time. 

When Cas was done with Dean, he turned to slid the soap on himself, getting closer to Dean but hands on himself. Their chests meet and blindly, Cas left the soap where he found it. He got a little bit of shampoo in his hands and moved up to gently and provacatively kiss Dean ever so slowly as he started to wash his dark blonde hair, tugging a little on it. 

Dean moaned softly, they were so close together now. His hands dropped to hold on to Cas’ hips and press closer against him. Their hard cocks pressed together now, causing him to moan deeper. 

Cas gasped lightly at the touch and moaned briefly. He let Dean's hair with the shampoo after massaging it a lot and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, on the tip of his toes, kissing him with passionatetly. Cas moaned again when he grinded his hips with Dean's. 

Dean kissed Cas back in a deep desperation, holding tightly on to him. Slowly, Cas moved againt Dean, pressing him against the shower wall. 

Cas had both hands on Dean’s jaw as the kiss turned more and more desperate, just like their hips. Cas slowly broke the kiss and whispered a, 

"I'll be right back," 

And got out the shower, wetting all of the floor in his way to the lube and poured it on his hard cock and fingers. He did it all pretty quickly and soon he was back with a grin on his face. In a second, he was kissing Dean ferverishly again, hand on his cheek until that hand fell to Dean's shoulder and turned him around on the wall fiercely

Dean moaned as he was slammed against the wall. This was why he loved being with men so much: the way they could man handle and control him like this. It drove Dean crazy. Eagerly, he spread his legs further apart, so excited to feel Cas again. 

Cas started to gently kiss Dean's neck as he came closer. He moaned softly as his cock started to rub up against Dean's ass, then lowered his hand to circulate his entrance. Those kisses on his neck became sloppy. Cas slowly inserted one finger in, so easily he even made a strange face to himself. He looked down to watch it and in seconds another finger was inserted. 

"Dean... You're still so stretched out from last night..." Cas chuckled on Dean's eat before catching his earlobe between his teeth and suck it into his mouth. 

Dean moaned, pressing his forehead against the wall. “Fuck... probably don’t even need prep, baby. Just want to feel you, I like the stretch,” Dean groaned deeply, pressing his ass out a little. 

Cas removed his fingers carefully and stroke himself a couple times before bite his lip as he started to insert himself in, spreading Dean's asscheeks as he guided himself in with a long moan. 

"You feel so good, Dean...”

Dean grumbled our a series of curses. He was immediately hit with the pleasure of this, along with the slight sting at the stretch. Dean loved this. 

Cas rested his chest on Dean's back - those back he loved so much - and enterwined both hands, pinning them on the wall, each one beside Dean's head, above even. He started a slow pace, moaning softly Dean's name and kissing his neck. 

Dean let out low, needy moans as Cas started to fuck into him. His hips moved back to meet Cas’ thrusts, needing more. 

“Please, Cas, c’mon,” 

Cas kisses went to Dean's earlobe as he increased the pace of his hips, without warning, just moving real faster and real deep. 

"Like this?" He asked on Dean's ear with a husky voice. 

He embraced Dean’s torso, holding him still againt the wall and slammed into him, kissing the Dean's shoulders. 

“Fuck, yes!” Dean helped as Cas was suddenly giving him everything he wanted. Pleasure shot through him, and Dean could only stand there and take it- because he needed this. 

Cas buried himself deeper each time, balls hitting Dean's ass and adjusting so his cock would be hitting Dean's prostate everytime he shoved himself in. Cas pinned Dean harder against the wall so he could move faster while he sucked on Dean's neck and moaned his name. 

Dean cried out with every thrust. The pleasure was overwhelming, there was no way Dean was gong to last. 

“Oh fuck... I’m so fucking close, baby. You give it me do good! I won’t be able to think of anything else, just need you so bad,” 

Cas hissed and moaned as he kept thrusting hard. Cas was breathing coming out hard as he started to stroke Dean. He was almost climaxing but he wanted to wait for Dean this time. 

Dean couldn’t hold back. He was suffering. He came hard over the wall, moaning loudly for Cas as he did. He’d loved every moment. 

Cas felt Dean tramble and come undone close to him, lasting no longer than a few more thrusts until he came inside Dean. One of his hands moved to hold on to Dean's waist, hugging him - actually just trying not to fell on the floor - and resting his head on his neck, gasping for air. 

"Amazing..." Was the only thing he could say. 

Dean was panting heavily, leaning against the wall and holding on to Cas for stability. 

“Fuck yeah, it was!” He chuckled in his overwhelmed state. Slowly, Dean turned around and kissed Cas deeply. 

“Hmm, can’t get enough of you,” 

Cas kissed him back, still holding onto Dean. 

"Then don't..." He said, softly, as he broke the kiss to stare at Dean for a moment as he moved them back to the water. 

“Might need to clean up again,” Dean chuckled, nuzzling close to Cas under the water. He sighed, enjoying being close to him like this. After cumming he was always like this, so clingy and needy. 

"I don't mind." Cas smiled into the kiss, "To think I'm now able to touch you like this..." 

Cas was once again slidding the soap on Dean and then on himself, only breaking the kiss to occasionally look at Dean and smile. When he was done he dropped the soap wheree it belonged and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and grabbed a towel. 

It didn’t take long for them to both dry off and get dressed. Of course, there were a few kisses in between all of that, but they stayed strong enough to not take it any further. Pretty soon, they had checked out and Dean took Cas back across the road to where the Impala was parked. 

Cas was all smiles and over the hills, looking a little far away from everything but Dean. As he got on the passenger seat he asked. 

"So, where are we heading? I could go for some blizzard and a bacon cheeseburger or something... Mmm..." He thought for a moment about food as he hummed. “I'm so starving!" He chuckled embarassed. 

Dean laughed brightly too, starting the engine. 

“There’s a diner pretty close to here, and I definitely love a guy who appreciates a good burger,” 

Dean grinned. A tape played as Dean drove, and he sung along happily. His good mood had stayed with him.

Cas bit his lip at the mention of the word 'love' acompanied by the 'a guy', specially because Cas thought that that guy was him in question and gave Dean a radiant smile back. 

Cas really enjoyed car rides, he could drift away and just look outside the window and let his mind wonder about so many things. Right now was only memories of the almost last entire day that they had spend together and all the possible scenarios that started to pop on his brain. 

The songs were great and he just stayed there quietly, observing Dean without trying to look too creepy, occasionally looking away but really enjoying to see Dean this happy. When they got to the diner, they walked in, Cas ordered the bacon burger and a large coke, not bothering to pay for everything they ordered in the end. He did say it was on him, anyway. 

They found an empty booth and sat across each other, Cas not wasting any time on taking a big bite of his burger and humming in pleasure.

"Certainly the second most yummy thing I had today." He took his coke in hand and sucked on the straw with a cooked smile and looking at Dean with glimmiring in his eyes. 

Dean couldn’t keep his eyes away from Cas. With the other being directly in front of Dean, it was hard to look at anything else. Not that Dean was complaining. There was something about the shine in Cas’ eyes, that made his chest feel like and his stomach do flips. This wasn’t how you were supposed to feel after a just sex scenario, but Dean couldn’t help it. He tried to ignore the way his body was screaming to be closer to Cas and ate his burger. Maybe he just needed to get this out of his system. 

They ate almost in silence and pretty soon the food was gone, leaving Cas with just his coke. The staring competition he had with Dean during the whole starving for their burgers they were was intense and amusing, even alluring. But, suddenly, Cas looked away, to the floor; All of this was ending now and he should probably just let the day finally end. 

"Can you drive me home? I mean, it's probably time for you to go to work, right?" The day was actually ending by now. It was strange that when they left the motel it was passed school time but Cas wasn't sure when Dean should start at the bar. On the inside, he hoped he still had some minutes with Dean. 

Dean checked his phone. He’d lost track of time from being too focused on Cas instead . 

“I got like an hour before I gotta work. But I guess I should change and if ya gotta be home...” Dean tried not to sound too disappointed, he knew this day would be over but he wasn’t ready, 

“Finish your drink and we can go.” Too soon they were both finished up and in the Impala. Dean got Cas’ address and drove them there. Parked outside, he leant over and kissed Cas deeply. 

Cas stayed in silence, trying his hard not to show how sad he was as they were getting as closer to his house. He took a long glance at his house and before he could say anything, after turning his head to Dean, he was already leaning to kiss him. 

Cas instantly melt into the kiss, his arms slowly wrapping around Dean's shoulders. This was it; this was his last chance to enjoy Dean's lips for he didn't know how long. The kiss was so incredible, so full of satisfied passion, slow, deep, wet and with a pinch of lust. 

He moved back - before pulling Dean's bottom lip with his teeth - and talked out of breath. 

"We should stop right now otherwise I won't be able to. I really won't," Cas was tugging on Dean's leather jacket and looking at those perfect eyes. There was a moment there, when Cas just stayed staring at Dean so he could just memorize that moment - and those others moments, too. 

"Unblock your phone," he said, gesturing with one hand towards Dean. "Let me save my number." 

Dean picked his phone quickly from his jeans, unblocked and gave it to Cas. Even though Cas has asked them to stop, it was really hard to keep his lips away from Cas. Dean gently kissed his cheek and earlobe while Cas saved his number on his phone.

"Dammit, Dean," Cas gasped when he reached his ear. He put the phone on Dean's hand and kissed him one last time.

"See you tomorrow morning." Cas smiled at Dean and took a few seconds to finally leave the car.

Dean sighed heavily when Cas went away from hm. Cas went straight to his door, suddenly vanished through it after he unlocking it and locking it again behind him.

As soon as Castiel closed the door behind him he was left in the dimmer lighted living room. He let all his weight lean on the door as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Hand still around the knob.

Holy. Shit.

Castiel couldn't believe that night actually happened. As he made his steps to the stairs, so deep into his thoughts that he didn't even heard his parents talking to him from the kitchen. He closed himself in his bedroom and throwed himself on the bed, face hiding on the pillows and all. The door was suddenly opened and the lights were on. That brought Castiel back to Earth, and he sat on the bed.

"Where have you been?"

His dad asked annoyed, his mom right by his side. Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I've slept over Balthazar’s, I just got back from the library." Castiel lied esily.

"Then, where are your books?"

His mother asked, carefully.

Castiel panicked for a moment, then remembered of the pendrive still on his trench coat from yesterday. He gestured the pendrive to them and they nodded. His mom said dinner would be served in twenty.

Castiel let a shaky gaspbreath escape his throat as he looked around. Nothing made sense without Dean. He throwed himself back again on the bed and closed his eyes, remembering of every single scene of those last hours.

Dean's drive to the bar was foggy in his mind. He was cleaning some bottles from the decoration of the bar while his shift wasn't due. He simply couldn't sit around this those thoughts in his mind. He would have to work on robotic mode tonight.


End file.
